


Teen Olympian Movie

by Mems1223



Series: Unfinished Works I wrote when I was 14 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Please forgive me I wrote this when I was 14 and new to fandoms, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: Layla has everything she could ever want: two great brothers, a cabin at Camp, sun, sand, and surfing with her dad. But what happens when the camp activities director announces that they will put on a summer camp musical? And what happens when she falls for the musical's male lead? Will she ever find her meant to be? Or has she been cursed with a life without love?(Like I said earlier, I wrote it when I was 14, at the height of Tumblr fandom culture, when all of the Fanfiction.net summaries were different variations of that^^)
Series: Unfinished Works I wrote when I was 14 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581562





	Teen Olympian Movie

**Hi everyone! This is(obviously) a Teen Beach Movie and PJO crossover, but I added a few of my own characters. Unfortunately, this won't have major Percabeth, but Solangelo is the main couple.**

**If you don't get this by reading, Percy has two younger siblings: Layla Jackson, age 15, and her twin, Jack (I am aware his name is Jack Jackson. That is what I wanted it to be.)**

**Also, Jack is supposed to look like Jack from Kickin' It. I think he is cute.**

**I don't own anybody except Layla and Jack, and if you want to argue that I don't own Jack, well, I do own the idea of Jack Jackson, just not what he looks like.**

**So there.**

**Love Percabeth, eat Ambrosia(lemon bars), and drink Nectar(honey).**

* * *

**Layla**

"Layla, hurry up! We're leaving for camp soon!" my mom shouted from the kitchen, where she was flipping blue chocolate chip pancakes. That sentence was motivation enough for my eyes to pop open.

"Coming Mom!" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom.

In record time I was dressed, washed, and on my way to the kitchen with my hair in my usual braid when I bumped into my twin, Jack, who was coming out of his bedroom. He had his hand over his mouth in a big, toothy yawn as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

Just then my stepdad called out,"Would someone please wake up Jack and tell him we're leaving for camp in an hour?"

Jack's eyes widened in realization, and he darted forward, slamming the door to the bathroom as he hastily pulled off his t-shirt. I just laughed and shook my head as I continued to the kitchen.

As I sat down, my mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. "So, are you excited for camp?" Paul asked,"I hear that Chiron added some new activities."

"I hope they added surfing!" Jack said as he entered the room.

"Of course you do." Percy said as he followed Jack into the kitchen, grabbing a plate of blue pancakes," You also probably want them to add sand-castle building."

"Percy, don't tease your brother," my mom said as she slid pancakes onto a plate.

"Yeah, Percy!" I replied, grinning,"Just because Jack is the freak in the family, doesn't mean you have to tease him!" I said, referring to the fact Jack doesn't have powers over water.

"Hey! I may be a freak, but my powers are way better!" Jack said, trying, (and failing), to get the conversation off of him.

"So you admit you're a freak?" Percy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes! No! I-Ugh!" Jack threw his arms in the air in frustration, then cupped his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, bro." I said, laughing,"I've got your back!"

Jack stuck his tongue out at me, making me laugh harder, Percy cracking up next to me. Pretty soon, we were all laughing, Mom, Paul, Percy, and me, and Jack gave a sheepish smile as well.

"Eat up everyone!" Paul said when we had calmed down enough to catch our breath,"We have a long drive ahead of us!"

Jack grinned."Camp Half-Blood, here we come!"

* * *

**Jack**

"We're almost there!" Mom said cheerfully, turning in her seat to look at Layla and me,"It's just around this hill."

"I can't wait! Can't you go any faster?" Percy whined, bouncing in his seat.

"Percy, we're almost there! Calm down! You'll see Annabeth soon enough!" Paul replied, getting anxious having three ADHD demigods in the backseat of his car.

"This is it!" Percy squealed, jumping out of the car before it stopped moving,"Come on!" He grabbed Layla, hauling her onto his back and running up Half-Blood Hill, while I sprinted to keep up.

We stopped at the top, and Layla and I got our first sight of camp.

"Woah."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter!**

**I hope you like it, the inspiration came to me a few years ago, but the plot point came a few months ago.**

**If you were wondering, Percy wouldn't let Jack or Layla go to Camp until after the war, and then when Percy disappeared, their Mom got very overprotective and sent them to boarding school instead.(No they did not go to Hogwarts.)**

**So they haven't been claimed, but all three are full siblings(Poseidon couldn't stay away...)**

**Jack's powers will be revealed in the next few chapters, and Layla's will, too.**

**Bye for now!**

**Eat waffles, ride pegasi, and ship Percabeth.**


End file.
